Being Quiet
by waterrain
Summary: It is not easy for America to be quiet or to keep from expressing his joy when he recieves good news and he just wants to yell it to the world. Sweden however will not allow America to blow their cover for it is suppose to be unofficial.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I decided to write a FanFic about America and Sweden since I noticed there was some pretty interesting history between the two, but yet no one has written about it.**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

"We are a neutral country."

Sweden remembered what his leader had said and he knew for a fact it was not one hundred percent the honest truth. The fact was that his leader has strong ties with the United States and it was unofficial of course. However Sweden is not sure how he is feeling about meeting up with America for he clearly remembered what had happened last time when there was a war.

It was after War World Two and Sweden went to meet up with America. Of course he noticed that America was happy to win, but yet depressed at the loss of life. What he did not expect was for America to kiss him fully on the lips it literally took his breath away and like anything else dealing with America it was passionate. Then he looked at America who was smiling widely all of his white teeth showing and Sweden was shocked into silence after all he was not ever just suddenly kissed by anyone.

Sweden could only stare at America and not able to think of anything . Others would have found him to look scary despite how he was not even trying to make others afraid and they would flinch at the sight of him, but America was not like the others. He just smiled innocently and then Sweden could only think about how much he looks like Finland at times, but yet so very different at least in personality.

"Thanks, Sweden for helping." America said loudly while smiling and Sweden could only nod in response. He was pulled into a tight hug and Sweden could not understand why America could have such strength, but yet still young at least compared to most of the other Nations. Then just like that America left and Sweden was left staring in wonder at him as he watched America leaving. The end result was in Sweden his people understand and spoke more English, but he found that he did not mind that much at all.

Sweden knew he was getting closer to the meeting place with America and then thought 'Maybe this time I will at least say something.' Then he saw America trying to be quiet for this is not official and no one is to know about it until at least the end of the Cold War.

"America, you can use the Swedish West Coast." Sweden said quietly and then he watched as America's blue eyes lit up, but before their cover was to be blown by the loudness of America's joy over what was just said. He moved quickly and cover his lips over America's. It was a chaste kiss and then pulling away he noticed that America was lightly blushing.

"Whoops, Sorry. I almost told the whole entire world." America replied in a low voice and then he gave Sweden a tight hug before leaving quietly. Sweden was shocked that he actually kissed America first and the fact he caused the normally loud America to become plus causing him to blush faintly. He quietly made his way home and wondered why sometimes his meetings with America end up like that at times. Later that same year Sweden had to meet up with America again and making a defense pace with him.

"Really, You will make a defense pace with me. Sweden?" America asked excitedly in a low voice and he was close to Sweden so that he will be less tempted to be loud. Then Sweden slowly nodded and he was pulled into a passionate kiss that America gave him. He blushed slightly for he had felt America's tongue inside his mouth for a few moments, but America did not notice for he was already giving him a tight hug and shaking his hand hard. It did not hurt Sweden for he too is strong and he can handle the strength of America.

"Thanks, Sweden." America said happily in a quiet voice and then went off on his merry like way leaving Sweden speechless. America thought that was how people were suppose to Thank others that lived outside of the United States Of America, but no one has bothered to correct him. Sweden however was affected by America, but America was not as affected by Sweden.

_A Little History_

**Sweden's concessions to the Allies during World War Two**

**In 1945, as the Allies were planning to liberate Denmark and Norway, the United States wanted Sweden to co-operate in this action. Sweden began preparing for "Operation Rädda Danmark" (Operation Save Denmark), in which Sweden was to invade ****Zealand**** from Scania. After Denmark had been liberated, Sweden was to assist the Allies in the invasion of Norway. Though this was not necessary in the end, US planes were allowed to use Swedish military bases during the liberation of Norway, from spring of 1944 to 1945. The Allies were also collaborating with the ****C-byrån, the Swedish military intelligence****. Sweden allowed Allied spies to listen to German radio signals from a station Oland.**

**In varying degrees, depending largely on frequency of interaction with English, a majority of Swedes, especially those born after World War II, understand and speak ****English**** due to trade links, the popularity of overseas travel, a strong Anglo-American influence and the tradition of ****subtitling**** rather than dubbing foreign television shows and films, and the relative similarity of the two languages which makes learning English easier.**

**English became a compulsory subject for ****secondary school**** students studying ****natural sciences**** as early as 1849, and has been a compulsory subject for all Swedish students since the late 1940s.****[129]**** Depending on the local school authorities, English is currently a compulsory subject between ****first grade**** and ****ninth grade****, with all students continuing in secondary school studying English for at least another year. Most students also study one and sometimes two additional languages. These include (but are not limited to) ****German****, ****French****, and ****Spanish****. Some ****Danish**** and ****Norwegian**** is at times also taught as part of Swedish courses for native speakers.**

**Cold War**

**Sweden publicly claimed to be a neutral country and the image was forcefully maintained, but unofficially Sweden's leadership had strong ties with the United States. In the early 1960s Sweden and the United States agreed to deploy nuclear submarines off the Swedish west coast. In the same year Sweden made a defense pact with the United States.**


End file.
